sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lodestone (Pokemonboy3000)
Lodestone ( Lodestone Facet 1DN1 Cut IJ3) ''is an OC Gemsona created by Pokemonboy3000, and a Homeworld gem. Lodestone is a very adventurous gem who enjoys to go out and explore and catalog new planets. Her first expedition was to the Milky Way galaxy, where she found many planets unfit for colonization, and one potential colony planet. Appearance Lodestone is a dark gem about the size of Lapis Lazuli her skin, eyes and hair are all black. She wears a green jacket in the style of what explorers wear and dark brown cargo pants. Her hair is usually covered with a fedora that, despite regenerating with her, is often seen to fall off at unfortunate times. She has a blue Diamond logo on both her hat and on the center of her chest, her gem is located on her right shoulder. Personality Good day mates, what's on the agenda for today?" She is a very adventurous gem and is always excited to go on journeys to other planets and discover new potential colonies for Homeworld. She has a magnetic personality and is known to be unusually friendly for a gem loyal to home world, and is able to attract gems who are have opposite personalities than her, and repel gems similar to her. She is quite knowledgeable about planets and minerals and is able to deduce the worth of a planet based on its resources. She is a very detail oriented and organized gem. She lives by her schedule and has every minute of her life planned. She is shown to get increasing violent and unhinged when she is made late by other gems. Normally shares fighting and is well aware her place isn't on the battle field,she is a firm believer in the caste system of homeworld. She has stated on many occasions to have been made on Space Australia. While on earth she was shown to be a very quick thinker and manipulative gem. After observing the CGs with Högbomite she quickly discovered that they rarely interacted with the citizens of beach city, she also figured that she could use clothes to cover her gemstone so it wouldn't appear in her shapeshifted human disguise. She used Hogbomite to spy on citizens and figure out their desires and frustrations and utilized them to run a successful campaign against Mayor Dewey. She even ran a fear campaign against the crystal gems by having Ice capture and release corrupted gems and allowing them to cause damage that she blamed on the CGs. Overall she proved herself to be an impressive politician. History Lodestone was made on the homeworld colony Space Australia in facet 61, she was assigned to be an explorer for Blue Diamond and went on to search for planets to make colonies on. During one of these trips she ended up on a planet that wasn't claimed by any diamond, but was being used as a test facility by Yellow Diamond. She saw many feral corrupted gems running around and assumed they were grown there. She met Hogbomite while she was still only Semi-Corrupted and stayed with her until she became fully corrupted. they have been inseparable ever since. She was around during the war, and while she didn't help in battle as a member of Blue Diamond's court she worked to relay information to troops, she fled earth with the others before the Diamond's weapon went off, and even save flint. She returned to earth over 5000 years later with Ice when Blue Diamond wanted to recolonize it, her mission was to use her ship to get geological content for the whole planet, to do this she needed to stay in one place for along period of time, and not be interrupted by the crystal gems. She did this by running for mayor in Beach city under the alias of a human named Ms. Maggie and won. Eventually Steven figured out that She was a home world gem which lead to Lodestone leading Ice, Serpentinite, and a couple corrupted gems they caught in a battle through out beach city against the crystal gems. Lodestone was defeated by Cuprite and the citizens of beach city who turned against her and bubbled in the burning room. Hogbomite was able to free her and she is currently fused as Epidote roaming the earth trying to figure out their identity. Abilities * '''Boomerang Proficiency- '''She has the ability to summon her weapon, a boomerang. She can throw it with enough force to smash through tree trunks, it always returns to her, no matter how far it was thrown. * '''Attraction and Repulsion - '''Naturally she has the ability to tap into her innate magnetic field and manipulate it. This allows her to attract or repel not only metal from her, but also gem tech and other gems summoned weapons. * '''Enhanced Navigation -' She can tap into the magnetic field of a planet and use to navigate, she can easily find any location on a planet, and never gets lost. * '''EMR Vision- '''She can see in any of the Electromagnetic frequencies. Other skills * She is able to pilot a gem ship, she isn't as good as a Peridot or Nephrite and can't navigate in combat situations. Other Equipment * She carries a beacon that she can plant into the ground that works as a mini communication tower, allowing her to speak to gems on Home world or in ships no matter where she is. * She also carries a plantable harpoon gun which can fire a harpoon at stuff and pull it in. * She carries a blue orb that projects a blue screen in front of her, where she can write down and store information. She can fuse this with her beacon to end and receive reports. * When her mission involves her traveling great distances she is shown to pilot her ship the "Via Appia" which is basically a blue roaming eye, except it cant do high speed travel. It has a tractor beam, a powerful drill, and a planet scanner that can determine the mineral contents of a planet. Relationships Canon Steven Blue Diamond Lodestone is extremely loyal to her diamond, and will follow her orders without fail. She thinks there is no greater way to praise her diamond than to find suitable places to build new colonies. Blue Diamond respects her as the manager of all the other Lodestones, but as she is a rather low class gem who is replacable she doesn't care that much for her. Despite this she put her in charge of Ice so she must have some confidence in her. Aquamarine Lodestone idolizes her and wishes to impress her. Gemsona's Högbomite Högbomite is Lodestone's best friend, she is a corrupted gem who you can usually see perched on Lodestone's shoulders. She was a giant monkey/hawk/bat hybrid corrupted gem who was terrorizing a planet. Lodestone tamed and trained her and they have been inseparable ever since. Lodestone relies on her abilities to fly and share sight with any gem to help her on her expeditions. Now that Hogbomite has been healed, Lodestone treats her on more equal terms and they have already become close friends. Although she can be annoyed by Hogbomite's silly personality as she is a very focused gem. Zircon (Agunachopace) ''Sounds like a good strategy, Lod!-Zircon A Rose By Any Other Name part 1. '' Lodestone considers Zircon to be her closest friend behind Hogbomite. She admires Zircon for her ability to inspire others, and to keep up hope in the bleakest situations. Lodestone is known to call her Sheila and has begun to reserve that nickname for her only. Smoky Quartz While Lodestone was retreating from earth like many other gems, she came across the bubble that Smoky was trapped in, assuming they were a Homeworld gems as the bubble was made by Rose Quartz she freed the gem. Smoky respects Lodestone and is grateful that she freed her, While Lodestone fears Smoky and tries to stay on her good side. Ice Since they are both Blue Diamond associated gems, the two are often deployed on missions together. They work together fairly well, with Ice being the main enforcer and Lodestone handling support. Lodestone doesn't like how Ice likes to draw out combat, she says it ruins their schedule and she hates building in more buffer time for them. She sued to fear Ice, but living with her has made Lodestone accustomed to her personality. Lodestone is shown to actually care about Ice's well being. Rubellite (Goldensunsheba) Lodestone doesn't like her that much and thinks she is a bad influence on Ice and a reckless gem. Despite this she is willing to help her on missions if assigned. Citrine (Goldensunsheba) Lodestone had worked with Citrine in the past and considered her a useful ally. She was upset when Ice froze her solid and abandoned her on earth but, her fear of Ice kept her from saying anything. Trivia * Lodestone is based off a combination of Indiana Jones, Jasmine from total drama Pakitew Island, and Jeice from Dragonball Z abridged, and one of my friends from school. * She is immune to electrical based attacks and extreme cold makes her stronger, but is vulnerable to heat. She also has an overwhelming fear of dingoes and spiders. * Lodestone, like Yellow Calcite is a registered US citizen. * She is the only one of my gems to reform without changing her outfit. Gemology * Lodestone is one of the few naturally magnetized minerals and acts as a natural magnet. * It was used as an early form of compass, hence the name "Lodestone" translating from Middle English to "Leading stone" * It is a form of magnetite, which sits at a 5.5-6.5 on the Mohs hardness scale Category:Gemsonas Category:Pokemonboy3000 Category:Roleplay characters Category:Approved Characters Category:Aguna's artwork